


Naturally

by RavenTao



Series: Alic and Simon's antics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alic is a little asshole, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: Simon has always been the popular one, and Alic has always been his best friend. Naturally women who want to get to Simon have to go through Alic first. Too bad Alic hates people in general. Simon likes watching Alic be uncomfortable.When a girl tries to get Alic to help her ask Simon out, Alic speaks his mind and gets slapped. Simon secretly saw the whole thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my drabble challenges that I wanted to do, but a few people I asked didn't know the fandoms I had listed, so I offered to do one with my own characters, who I have had in my head since I was like, 11, so, 11 years worth of character developmemt has gone into these two, even though I don't have 11 years worh of works for you to read on them. I can totally answer questions about them though if anyone has any.
> 
> Ps. This was written on my phone, please tell me if there are typos or mistakes of any kind I didn't catch, I'll fix them.

Theme: Romance

 

  “I know this is kinda sudden and we’ve never really spoken at all before, but I just thought I should tell you that, I have a huge crush on Simon. Do you think you could help me ask him out?”

  Alic was quiet for a moment, not entirely sure what to make of the situation. He knew it couldn’t have been a confession for someone to have feelings for him. It just wasn’t possible. He was too “mopey, and depressed” all the time. In reality, he had gotten over a lot of it, thanks to Simon of course. Everything was thanks to Simon. Hadn’t killed himself, because Simon had stopped him, talked him down, been there for him. He hadn’t picked smoking back up again, because of Simon. He said he didn’t like it and every time he wanted to, Simon was there. He would take his cigarettes and hide them, he would take him somewhere and they’d do something crazy and he’d forget about the nagging need. So, for some no name girl to come up to him and confess that she wanted his help getting to his best friend. Yeah. He could see how she had made that connection. Did that mean he wanted to help her? Hell no. He was honestly at his limit for talking to other people before she had even pulled him aside. The school day was ending. He could leave anytime he wanted to. But if he made this girl cry, he’d never hear the end of it.

  “Tell him yourself then.” came his answer finally, after staring disinterestedly at the blond girl before him. She was about the same height as him, which, would put her a good head shorter than Simon. She seemed like the kind if girl that cared more about her looks and status than anything else. Simon wouldn’t like her. He knew that as soon as he’d seen her walk up. He might even get mad that he had been talking to a girl like her. She stared at him like he’d just struck her.

  “Excuse me?” she asked incredulously.

  “Tell him yourself. I’m not going to run around and play messenger. You aren’t his type, and I know you won’t believe me because I can see it. You think you’re everyone’s type. The fact that someone could refuse you has never even crossed your mind. Now, either tell him yourself and get turned down, or believe me, you came to me because I know him best after all,and leave him alone.” he stood there, deadpan. He didn’t care one way or another how this chick got the message, but she needed to know she had no chance. When he felt the familiar sting of a slap in his cheek he didn’t even flinch. He had always been blunt, and incurring a woman’s wrath was nothing new to him. He watched as she skipped being sad altogether and just went straight to anger. Yup. He’d been right.

  “How dare you?! You don’t know everything about him! I asked you because you’re his friend, but what kind of bastard friend would sabotage his so called “best friend’s” love life like that?! I am a great girl! He would be lucky to have me!”

  “The kind of friend who wouldn’t let his best friend date a fake bitch like you.” simon would scold him for calling her such a thing, but right now. He didn’t care. He _needed_ to get out of there. The anxiety of still talking to this woman was wearing his nerves thin. Of still being around people. He just wanted to go home, back to Simon’s house and lock himself in his room, listen to his music on full blast until someone came by and told him to turn it down. She smacked him again, this time harder than the first, but thankfully she walked away as well. Alic breathed out a sigh of relief, sagging against the wall of the staircase, leading to the second story of the high school behind him. He looked up to the lights, groaning.

  “I fucked up, didn’t I?”

  “Hmmm, I don’t think so.” came Simon’s fluttery chuckle from directly above him. Alic bolted up straight and turned his attention to the metal banister of the landing just above him, where Simon was leaning, with the most smug look on his face ever. “You told her the truth.” he smiled softer this time and moved his oversized backpack from resting on his wrist, up to his shoulder as he started to descend the stairs. “I mean, you didn’t have to call her names like that, but, she did hit you, twice.” he finally stopped just behind him on the steps and decidedly dropped his bag to the floor, to reach over and ruffle Alic’s hair, like he always did when he was being an ass. Alic moved his head to glare directly up at him.

  “She was a bitch.”

  “Yeah, but you didn’t have to tell her that to her face.” he took a quick minute to examine the slap marks on his cheek. Alic could feel the gaze on him, as Simon assessed the damage done to him. “You seem frazzled, let’s finish this in the car.” Alic scoffed but complied as he picked up his own discarded bag off the floor.

  “What about practice?”

  “Coach has a cold and couldn’t get a sub, so we just have to run a few laps on our own time. Easy peasy.” Simon had always been the more athletically gifted of the two of them. Though if asked, Alic would say it was because his head was good for nothing else. He on the other hand, was a child genius. He was only still in high school, rather than college, was because Simon’s mother, his adopted mother, had decided that he could use the extra time to learn a bit more about socializing. Not that he agreed, but that woman could be stubborn, just like her son, and it was a lost cause trying to argue with her.

  “You’re running on your own. Don’t even think of asking me to come with.”

  “Aw, come on Alic, don’t be like that, you need to get some cardio exercise too, what if you have to run from a bear, or someone stole your laptop and you had to chase them?” Alic leveled the best unimpressed look he could muster on the slightly tanned brunette boy above him.

  “Why the hell would I be running from a bear? And if someone stole my laptop I wouldn’t have to do anything, you’d run after them for me before I could even entertain the idea of running after them myself.”

  “Ah, see, but what if I was the one to steal your precious laptop?” the grin that broke out on Simon’s lips told Alic enough to know he’d never do that, but just wanted to rile him up. He stood up straight and began walking towards the doors to the student parking lot.

  “I’d steal your truck and drive it off the pier.” the answer came naturally. As if it were the most logical move in the world to come after petty, teasing theft.

  “Woah there buddy, no need to go that far. Knowing you, you wouldn't even jump out before you hit the water too. I’d be down my truck and my best friend!” as he caught up, his bag on right shoulder again, he linked his free left arm with Alic’s right. “Not to mention my cute boyfriend too.” Simon grinned as he whispered in Alic’s ear, grinning at the tomato red his face turned.

  “Get off me! Who said you could say shit like that in public?!”

  “I didn’t say it in public, I said it in your ear.” the teasing sing song in his voice made Alic’s blood boil, but not in a bad way. His stomach was doing flip flops.

  “Yeah well, cut that shit out.” he really wanted to push Simon’s arm off him and run to the truck and just lock him out, but Simon had the keys. “Hey, how much of that did you hear earlier?”

  Simon hummed, “Enough.”

  “So, all of it then.” Simon nodded.

  “I was about to call out to you from upstairs when I saw you with her.”

  “God, just kill me now.” Alic groaned. This was the worst.

  “Nah, I think he thinks it was cute watching you get jealous too!” Simon laughed wholeheartedly as they walked to his truck and opened the passenger side door for Alic, ruffling his ebony locks again at the glare he’d given. “Your chariot, my princess.” Alic elbowed him in the ribs as he got into the large black Silverado. Simon barely winced but feigned it anyway, opting for the dramatic by clutching his side and sagging against the open door.

  “Man down! I’ve been struck!” Alic rolled his eyes as he watched Simon make a fool of himself.

  “Knock it off, and move so I can shut the door and lock you out.” but he smiled just a little at the end, to show he was only kidding.

  “Ah! He smiled! I’m healed!” Simon chuckled and tossed his backpack up to Alic to throw in the backseat as he closed the door and went around to the driver’s side to get in. It was a comfortable ride home. Alic bitched about classes being too easy and all the other students being entirely too much to handle. Simon just smiled and nodded, giving his two cents occasionally. Yeah, he was content with this. This secret little relationship they had developed so naturally that even if they hadn’t told his family, he knew they supported it. Who else was going to know how to handle Alic’s mood swings,his asshole personality, or his substance relapses? Alic was a hot mess. But Simon could handle it. Simon could talk him down, build him back up, and patch up any holes or leaks that showed up. Love just happened naturally when you’ve been doing everything for each other for the better part of twelve years. And while both of them griped and bemoaned about everything, they both knew neither would ever change a single thing.


End file.
